


Fight Me

by Silver_and_gold_crow



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, young Jesse and Tulip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_and_gold_crow/pseuds/Silver_and_gold_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fight me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mobius-loop (igy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/gifts).



> Mobius-loop requested the prompt "fight me" (aka my catchphrase). Here it is

“Jesse! Give me the book back or I’ll bite your nipple off too!” Tulip folded her arms across her chest, trying in vain to look bigger and meaner than she was. It was futile for an eight year old girl, no matter how much she fought in the school yard.

Jesse just grinned and thumbed through the worn pages of the novel. With every turn of a page Tulip huffed louder until she was practically snorting. When he stopped for a moment she had to roll her eyes. Jesse was about to make some dumb comment and it would be her civic duty to set him straight. Probably with a purple nurple, but there were a variety of options.

“Tulip, what’s a mudblood?” For once, Jesse wasn’t teasing. His question was genuine, although she wasn’t sure she wanted to answer.

Her teachers said writing in books would help her learn. It wasn’t supposed to make her feel weird around her best friend.

“It’s someone who isn’t the same as everyone else. They don’t quite belong,” she mumbled, suddenly very interested in the ceiling pattern. “Just like me.”

She regretted her words immediately. It was quiet. Very, very quiet. She finally snapped her eyes to Jesse. “Will you say somethin’ so I can beat you up already!?”

For all his flaws, the ever increasing body-odor, his frustratingly nice eyes, the way he held grudges, Jesse Custer was her best friend. And he acted like it too.

“I know it’s hard, with your parents and Walter and all. But you belong here Tulip. You belong here to be my partner in crime, right?”

She wouldn’t cry. She, Priscilla Jean Henrietta O’Hare, would not cry in front of this dumb boy. Nothing would ever change that. 

Tearing up wasn’t off the table, however.

Jesse noticed the small pools in her eyes and immediately shied away. He was a Custer and that meant emotions weren’t acknowledged.

“Hey, you may fit in with me but that doesn’t mean you aren’t stronger than me,” he said and elbowed her in the ribs. Within half a second Tulip had whirled around with fury in her eyes, but a small hint of joy as well.

“Jesse Custer, you can fight me.”


End file.
